


Words for the Terror

by molly16



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molly16/pseuds/molly16
Summary: She's pregnant. What now?





	Words for the Terror

Let’s be clear, right off the bat: this kid was not planned. It was never in Ellie’s plans to have a kid. Maybe when she was with Jake, but now there’s no way it was something that ever crossed her mind. Until she started feeling mildly sick almost all day every day and the smallest things, mostly comments from Nick, would set her off. It all felt like neverending PMS, which is what really set off the alarm bells. 

She didn’t want anyone to know she could even possibly be pregnant. If she wasn’t, no harm, no foul. If she was, then she wouldn’t have to act any certain way because someone else was expecting it. But when the time came to look at the test, she couldn’t do it. She was avoiding the bathroom at all costs, right up until all the water she had drank because of how nervous she was caught up with her. It was unavoidable, she was going to have to go in there. But if she shielded her eyes when she walked into the bathroom, she wouldn’t see it. Ellie knew she was starting to spiral, and just decided to go in there--she had done objectively scarier things than pee. 

She made it until she was washing her hands, but she couldn’t not look.Her eyes darted over on their own accord, but it didn’t change the facts. Two very blue, very obvious lines were on the stick. There was no squinting involved in seeing that. There were definitely two lines. Eleanor Bishop was most definitely pregnant with Nicholas Torres’ kid. 

All she could do was stare at the lines in disbelief. Sure they might not have been super safe, but they were safe enough. At least she thought. What should she do? Obviously she has to tell Nick, but how? It’s not like they had even talked about kids, not even in the “awww, kids are cute” kind of way. She has no idea what he’s going to think. Does she just call him up and say “Hey coming out of left field here but we screwed up and now I’m pregnant.”? How is she going to tell her family? When does she tell NCIS? Better yet, who does she tell there?

Leaning back against the door, Ellie decides to tell Gibbs first, which could be one of the biggest mistakes of her life, but is somehow less scarier than telling Nick. Gibbs isn’t going to ask questions, he knows it’s not any of his business who she’s sleeping with, all she has to do is not spill the beans on it. Just keep her mouth shut on that topic and it will be fine. 

Until she’s walking up to Gibbs’ house, the idea of telling him isn’t all too terrifying, but when she opens that door, it’s pure terror going through her. Walking through and down to the basement, she can feel her entire body shaking and her eyes starting to sting. For once in her life, she’s actually holding onto the railing to keep herself from landing face first at the bottom of the stairs. Of course Gibbs doesn’t say anything about her being on vibrate, just waits for her to start doing something: talking, crying, turning around and going back up the stairs. 

Turns out the second option was most appealing to her brain. Before she can stop it, a tear falls, breaking the seal and opening the floodgates. Gibbs gets up, but before he can get closer to her, Ellie spills everything. “I’m pregnant and it’s Nick’s and I haven’t told anyone because it’s scary and I don’t know what he’s going to say”-- Gibbs hugs her, which resets her motormouth into just repeating itself, especially the “it’s scary” part. 

The next day she calls in sick. She can’t tell Nick, not after how it went last night. Plus, she’s been up almost all night worrying about what to say and running all the worst case scenarios through her head. When her alarm went off, all the spirals started again. Around nine she gets a text from Nick asking where she is, which she uses as a way in to a conversation about kids. It goes from the general “other people have really cute kids” to exactly where she wanted it, “do you want kids” question. That typing bubble was the most nerve wracking typing bubble to ever exist. When his response came back, it just said, “That seems like a face to face conversation,” which couldn’t mean anything good. His next text said, “I’m coming over at lunch. Try to get your germs under control before then.”

It’s 12:30 when Nick knocks on the door. Ellie’s heart plummets. The moment of truth.

When she opens the door, she notices a bag from her favorite restaurant, surely containing the world’s best macaroni and cheese. Nick sets the bag down on the table by the door, “I didn’t know if you would want food, but I figured the one thing you would want is this.” Taking off his snow covered boots and coat, he adds, “You look so tired. Did you sleep at all last night?”

“A few hours.” Her heart starts racing again. Should she just tell him why she sent the text? His response isn’t going to change the fact that she’s pregnant. “I was kind of overthinking something.”

Sitting down next to her on the couch, Nick puts an arm around her, “You know you can call me when that happens. I can almost always talk you out of it.”

Here goes nothing. “Almost always. And I couldn’t call you because you were the thing--well part of the thing I was overthinking.” Taking his confused face as a que, she says it. “I’m pregnant. Well, pretty sure. The test I took was most definitely positive, but you know it could definitely be wrong, but it makes sense and I need you to say something.” At his stunned silence, she adds, “Literally anything.”

Slowly, Nick trips over, “I don’t know what to say.” Ellie’s face falls. This is turning into a worse case scenario very fast. Seeing this, Nick adds in, “Of course it’s great news but we just started dating. We haven’t even told anyone that we’re dating. Gibbs is going to be so pissed.”

“Actually he seemed pretty okay with it. The tears might have helped with that though.”

“Gibbs knows?”

Ellie snaps out of her worst fear spiral, “I was too nervous to tell you, but I had to tell someone. His reaction was the most predictable.” Looking directly at Nick, she asks, “Are you seriously happy about this? Before today we had never talked about kids, just the two of us.”

Torres turns his body so he can grab Ellie’s hand, “I never thought about it, I never had a chance to. But when you asked, my first thought was yes. Yes in all caps with a million exclamation points behind it.”

“Do you want that hypothetical kid to be with me?”

It takes a second for the question to register as an actual question. “Yes, of course. You’re the only person I thought about it with. I love you, B.”

“I love you too, Nick.” Taking a second before completely ruining the moment, Bishop looks over at the food bag. “Time for lunch?”

“Easiest question you’ve asked me all day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Lin Manuel Miranda's well timed good night tweet for the title's inspiration and John Green for the idea of the spirals. Also, SECOND FIC TONIGHT!!


End file.
